Finding Magic
by camarts13
Summary: Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi
1. In the Forest

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

_English_

--

Team Gai had been on boarder patrol for the last two weeks and even the ever optimistic Green Beasts had been unable to hide relieved grins as they made their way home.

"GAI-SENSEI, when we're back in the village I will DOUBLE my training to make up for our time on YOUTHFUL patrol to keep our village safe from UNYOUTHFUL intruders!!"

"My ADORIBLE STUDENT your FLAMES OF YOU-" The entire group stopped. Both Gai and Lee fell into defensive stances, kunai found themselves into Tentens' hands ready to be thrown, while Nejis' had his formed into the seal to activate his bloodline. "Neji."

The veins around Nejis eyes bulged, "Fifteen meters north-east, male unarmed, appears badly injured, no sign of confrontation." Neji voice was quiet; as the rest of the group looked to Gai for direction. His brows furrowed briefly before he gave a nod and the group headed toward the injured man with caution.

From the branches they looked upon the injured man. He was on his knees one hand using a tree to steady himself as he tried to stand. Gasping breaths rows from his throat, and his limbs seemed to twitch. His clothing was ripped and stained, and the coppery tang of blood drifted to the ninjas noses.

Silently the ninjas jumped from their branches, with their first step forward the strangers head snapped in their direction. Sharp green eyes unfocused and the ninjas felt a pulse of some strange chakra. Team Gai tensed and tried to jump back only to find they couldn't move. A sense of panic creped through them as the stranger looked from one to the next.

His eyes looked each one in the eyes before moving on, before locking eyes with Lee. Almost instantly his eyes focused and Lee seemed to tense even more so, eyes becoming glazed. Team Gai flinched, worry etched on their faces as Lee started to glow faintly. The stranger stilled, before standing stiffly movements jerky as he stepped towards Lee eyes stilled locked.

The stranger stopped an arms reach away; the muscles on his neck twitched as he began to mummer, his voice gaining strength. "_Look away, look away, look _away!" The panic rising in his voice, "LOOK AWAY". The strangers head snapped to the side, eyes clamped shut. He stumbled forward once before falling.

Lee jerked forwards, arms catching the falling man and lowering him gently to the forest floor. Dazed green eyes looked up, as Team Gai carefully moved to check on their younger green teammate. "I'm sorry Lee." Team Gai started as the raspy voice of the stranger. How did he know Lee's name, who was he?

"We should get back to the village." Gai' voice was stern as he stepped forward picking up the now unconscious teen. The team was quiet, all of them wondering what the hell had just happened and how the hell the were going to explain this to Tsunade.

--

N/A: This is my first story, and the chapters are going to be short until I get into the swing of writing. Reviews would be nice and questions about thing I didn't cover clearly I'll try to explain. I hope you liked the first chapter more to come before the month is up.


	2. Waking Up

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

Lee thought in Harry's head

--

Chapter Two

Harry woke suddenly while jerking upright. Frantic eyes darted around the impossibly white room he found himself in. 'Konoha Hospital' a loud voice in the back of his mind told him. Harry's face scrunched briefly in confusion before his eyes widened in remembrance.

'That's right, I accidentally downloaded Rock Lee into my head.' Harry smirked slightly with a dry humor at the thought before scolding at himself. 'Of all the stupid, careless, UNYOUTHFUL!'

Harry flinched, Rock Lees' psyche was already trying to take over his. It was something his mentor, may he rest in peace, had warned him about. Legilimency was never to be used to look into some one's mind so extensively. Unless for the forming of a bond, and only after protective magic had been cast. Otherwise the imprint left would try to force itself upon the users mind.

Cursing himself, Harry carefully made his way onto his feet. The first thing he would have to do was talk to a higher up. "Tsunade-sama' Lees voice informed him, 'The YOUTHFUL Hokage of Konoha!' On second thought he turned his focus inward, mind and magic working to suppress the informative but headache inducing thoughts.

So distracted was he that he didn't hear the click of the door opening or the dangerous looking man that entered until he cleared his throat. Harry snapped his head to the scarred and scary looking man. "Morino Ibiki,' Harry could almost fell the slight shiver of Lees' imprint. 'I've seen worse.' he thought having to physically hold back his snort of amusement. 'This guy doesn't hold a candle to Voldemort in the "I'm so scary I make babies cry for fun vibe!" He was close though.'

Briefly Harry wondered at how long their staring contest would last before one of them said something. After about a minute of silence Harry turned to fully face him. "Hello Morino-san, I believe you have some questions for me." With a nod Ibiki stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. Harry was almost certain he herd the door being locked and realized he might be here for awhile unless he wanted to cause a lot of trouble for himself, but causing trouble had never stopped him before.

"Before you start, I request that your Hokage be present; I would rather not have to explain what happened more than once." Harry knew this was a long shot, but the sooner this Tsunade person understood what happed the sooner the imprint could be sealed. Harry almost groaned aloud when Ibiki eyes narrowed. 'Just great, they consider me a threat, this could take to long. Damn it, now I have to piss Mr. Scary off.'

Harry's mind worked over time thinking of an escape route, warring slightly with the imprint; he didn't think that using taijutsu was a good idea and almost slapped himself when he realized he could just apparate.

Scolding himself Harry pictured Tsunade' office while Lee's imprint ranted about being rude. Briefly he wondered if he should tell Ibiki were he was going but dismissed the idea; let the bastard wonder were he went. And with a purposely loud crack Harry disapparated from the until then thought of inescapable hospital room.

--

A/N: It's short but I plan to update on Saturday or Sunday. You get to find out what happed to Lee and it's fallout. I also hope to include Gai in the next chapter, their wont be any romance until the fourth or fifth chapter. At least that's what my outline tells me. So let me know what you think, any mistakes I might have made, ideas or welcome to. Happy Reading!


	3. Problams With Meeting Strangers

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Three

Maito Gai was worried. It wasn't a relatively new experience, but this time it was mixed with a healthy dose of confusion. For the first time since he had taken his team, he had no idea what was happening to Lee.

It had been two days since the stranger in the forest, a day and a half since the first indication that something had happen to Lee. Well besides the fact that he had glowed in the forest. And now, not even two hours ago, Neji had to be admitted to the hospital.

It had started with little things, thought locked doors not being locked, thought broken things not being broken, just to name a few. But the strangest thing had happened while Lee and Neji had been sparring. Neji had been winning, taunting Lee; the same old routine since the forming of team Gai. Lee had been getting frustrated even if he didn't show it. And then his last punch Gai could have sworn Neji had dodged.

There had been a flash of red light, Neji had been thrown back and knocked out. Lee had just stood there starring at his fist, a scared, puzzled look on his face while Tenten had tried to wake Neji. Only Neji wouldn't wake up, she had even resorted to shaking him violently like she did with Lee, with no response. Now Neji rested in the hospital, but even the medics didn't know what was wrong, Tsunade-sama had even been called to take a look at him, and that's where half team Gai could be found now.

Gai and Lee waited as patently as they could in Tsunade office, while Tenten had volunteered to wait at the hospital for news of Neji. Gai was pacing in front of Tsunades desk, while Lee sat at the open window still staring at his hand with confusion. Both of them jumped when Tsunade and her loyal apprentice Shizune, entered. Gai had to make an effort not to ask about Neji, while Lee remained uncharitably quiet.

"Tsunade-sama?" the rest of Gai's question was unsaid as Tsunade sat at her desk hands clasped together.

She shook her head brows drawn together before saying, "Explain to me again what happened."

"I'm not sure Hokage-sama. Lee and Neji were sparring, there was a flash of red light, Neji was throw back and knocked out." The lack of flowerily adjectives was a sign of how upset Gai was about the situation. Tsunade nodded frowning slightly before turning to the smaller version of Gai.

"Lee…"

"I'm not sure what happened," Lee said quietly. "I was getting frustrated, I really wanted to win this one. Then something was building; some energy, like chakra only it wasn't… I think. And, and then it pulsed or, or something, then Neji was thrown back." While Lee talked his voice rose slightly with each hesitation before he ended with a whispered, "Do you think he'll be okay Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, thinking briefly before she answered. Only she didn't get the chance, for at that moment there was a loud _crack_, and the man responsible for the whole mess was standing before her desk still clad in his hospital issued pajamas.

--

A/N: Well this is the next one. Remember to tell me what you think. I believe my next update will be anywhere between Monday and Wednesday. I'm going to the Dam Fest this weekend if I can get a ride to Little Falls so I wont be writing tomorrow. I would write at my mom's but she doesn't have internet so anything I work on would be for not. Have a good weekend and Happy Reading


	4. Trusting Strangers

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Four

Harry had been in and out of battles since he was sixteen and now at the age of twenty-five he would say he was used to appearing right into the middle of hostile territory. Really it was the only thing that saved him from becoming a pincushion when the four highly trained ninjas launched kunai at him. Before even he had a conscious thought he swept his hands in front of him and the sharp pointy weapons halted in mid flight before falling with a dull thud to the floor.

Unfortunately, but predictably that wasn't the only attack aimed at his person. No sooner had the kunai hit the floor when Gai's foot was racing to impact with his head. Only his foot never made it. Right before impact Harry had turned arm raised in front of him, and Gai despite all his Youthful power was flung into a wall by a red light.

Harry turned back to Tsunade desk, arms crossed irritation clearly displayed across his face. "Really now, I tax my magic, which is still recovering by the way, to answer questions I'm sure you have, and I'm attacked. You guys are more hostile than that Ibiki fellow I left at the hospital. At least all he did was stand there trying to look intimidating. Not that it worked all that well..." Harry trailed off irritation replaced with a thoughtful look. "I'm Harry Potter by the way, but I suppose in your culture it would be Potter Harry."

Tsunade without missing a beat seemed to relax back into her chair be for answering. "Hello Potter-san," her voice was steely. "Would you mind telling me what you just did to one of my shinobi." It wasn't a request.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious Maito Gai. "Oh him, no need to worry I just stunned him. Left alone he should wake up in about three hours." Unfortunately Harry's uncaring tone of voice was what finally broke Lee out of his silent kick.

"Of, of all the UNYOUTHFUL things to do, you, you just appear out of no were and expect not to be attacked. You, you…" Lee trailed off one hand fisted at his side while pointing accusingly at Harry with the other. Lee was confused and the start of all his confusion was standing before him acting like he was welcome. It was apparent that he couldn't think of exactly what Harry was. However Lee only found himself more confused when this Potter Harry looked at him, pained regret painted across his face.

Harry sighed before looked back at Tsunade, "I have a lot of explaining to do, is there any where else more comfortable to do it." Tsunade nodded before tilting her head in Gai direction.

"You said if left alone, is there a way for you to wake him?" Harry nodded before turning and walking over to him. Harry herd the soft almost silent pace of 'Shizune' following him, most likely to run a quick check over the unconscious man.

Kneeling carefully before Gai, Harry gently pressed his fingers to his temple. "_Eneverate_." Gai's eyes snapped open, and a second later Harry found himself pinned to the floor.

--

A/N: I was going to write more, and I tried but it didn't seem to fit. So this is what you get, the next update should be late Sunday or Monday.


	5. Drugs Are Bad Dealers are Worse

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Five

Harry really wasn't having a good day. Scratch that he wasn't having a good week, it had started so normally too. He had been awakened by his alarm at half past six, hit the snooze button a bakers dozen times. Then reluctantly gone through his morning ritual, before stumbling through his office door, coffee possessively clutched in one hand. Really his morning coffee was the only thing in the morning that saved him from stupid; the office for some reason was always smothered in it during the morning hours.

His morning had been spent going over reports that needed to be filed, before being shoved into the back of some closet were they would be forgotten about until some one needed them for reference. It was days like those that made him wonder why he had joined the Auror Corps. Yes it had all been going relatively normal, that more than anything should have told him something was going to happen, nothing ever remained normal with him around.

He had then left for lunch just like any other day to eat at the muggle diner just down the block, only to return to some rookie telling he that the head of the DMLE needed to see him.

"Auror Potter, thank you for being prompt. Please have a seat." Auror Shacklebolt, now Department Head said while gesturing to the chair in front of his paper piled desk. Kingsley Shacklebolt had made Department Head only a few short weeks before Harry had become an Auror. Now six years later he was rumored to be the next Minister of Magic.

"As I'm sure you know, for the last month the department has been keeping a closer eye on Lawrence Higgleton." Harry nodded, Higgleton was a bit of a sore spot for the department. Every one in the Corps, from the Senior Auror's to the greenest rookie, knew that Higgleton was peddling dangerous addictive potions; the kind that messed with your head and magic. But that man was careful, he was never anywhere near by when they went to bust his dealings.

"We have a lead, Higgleton's going to be making a big exchange at the Hogs Head; a whole case of his poison. I want you to lead this one." Harry only nodded face set with a stonily look of determination. "Good, I want your team in conference room 12 in hour for debriefing. Dismissed."

Harry didn't waste a second rounding up his team and in fifty five minute's his five man team was in conference room 12, even Johnson who had taken a vacation day. Team Potter more than any other team had reason to want Higgleton in Azkaban. Two years ago, shortly after they had shut down his warehouse, they got a tip that he was working out of one of his associates house till he could set up shop in a new location. So they had worked it like any other bust, but the bad guy got away and the team had lost it's leader and Harry at the same time, lost his mentor.

When Shacklebolt entered the room it was to find five if his best Auror's fidgeting with tension, faces set in with determination. Locking the door behind him he made his was to the head of the table, handing the case folders to Harry to pass them to the rest of the team. No one bothered with small talk, every one wanted to get straight to business.

"Last night one of our intelligence agents got conformation that Higgleton will be making an exchange in person with Vincent Green at the Hogs Head at 2100 hours tomorrow." The room nodded, and the next three hours were spent planning to the smallest detail, before being dismissed with the parting order to go home to prepare and rest.

The next day Harry's team met at the Hogs Head each arriving at between fifteen to twenty minute intervals to throw off suspicion. And as the next few hours everything went off as planned until both Higgleton and Green where in cuffs and the team was preparing to portkey back to HQ with their spirits lifted despite the fact all of them where physically and magically exhausted. But what none of them expected was the overly paranoid Vincent Green had a third wand and he didn't plan to remain subdued.

Harry felt the spell hit and only had a second to think 'oh shit' before the distinctively dark magic started to fight with his own and the magic in the portkey. So in his little world of pain, Harry found himself landing in an unknown forest with his magic overriding his commonsense. Instinct lead him to signaling out and neutralizing any magical threat, and unfortunately for Rock Lee with his dormant magic potential was targeted.

So Harry after diving into Lee's subconscious, passing out, waking up in than leaving the hospital, the scene in Tsunades office, found himself pinned to the floor by Maito Gai; berating himself for letting Lee's trust of the people there influence him.

--

A/N: Sorry this took a little longer to post than I thought. This chapter was a bit of a filler but mostly here to answer how Harry ended up in the Naruverus. Hoping to post again on Wednesday of Thursday. Happy Reading.


	6. Mind to Mind With Maito Gai

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Six

Harry was scolding himself, he had done a lot of stupid things in his life; but really this took the cake. To let another person influence him, even if it was from his own head. Lee's imprint must have had more influence than he thought it would. Harry briefly wondered if the lack of Voldemort was making him soft despite all of his years as an Auror.

Harry's musings were cut short as Gai's weight left his back and he was pulled to his feet. "Hokage-sama, what do you want me to do with this UNYOUTHFUL intruder." Gai's hands gripped Harry's wrist tighter as he spoke.

"Place him in Ibiki's room, I'm sure he'll want to know how he escaped his hospital room." Tsunade's voice held a trace of dark humor. With a small start Harry realized that talking to Ibiki was one of that last things he wanted. The minute of so he had been in the room with Ibiki at the hospital was already something he put on his shit never to do again list. He also had an obligations as an Auror to follow magical law.

"Now just wait a minute, I don't think that's a good idea." There was a slight tremor to his voice, Ibiki wasn't the scariest person in the world but he still looked like a mean bastard; plus he had already pissed him off. "I really don't want to tamper with more memory's than I have to."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "And how do you plan to accomplish that." Harry paused before answering truthfully. He doubted she would believe him.

"Magic." He was right, Tsunade burst out laughing. Now Harry considered himself a patient person and he was already at the end of his rope. So knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere fast and the pressure of Lee's imprint in his head, Harry sent a small shock to his wriest causing Gai to release him. Almost faster than the eye to see Harry spun around, grabbing Gai by the shoulders and locking eyes. With a forceful pull Harry pulled Gai's consciousness into his own mind.

--

When Gai first snapped out of his shock the world was a confusing array of images, all of them featuring the stranger in some way or another. It seemed to circle around him going in and out of focus. A feeling of weightlessness was acute and he felt a strange panic fighting for dominance. Only it all faded when he felt a strong tug around his naval as he was pulled into one of the images.

The room he found himself in was unnaturally still, even the flames in the hearth here frozen. Carefully he took in his soundings, and found more disturbing than the fireplace was the three teens sitting in front of it. They were about the age of his own adorable students and here frozen still; one with bushy brown hair was bent over a book while the two males were halted over a foreign board game the one with red hair in the middle of moving a piece.

"W-what sort of UNYOUTHFUL trick is this."

"This is no trick Maito-san, you are currently in my mind." Gai spun around startled, to face the stranger who was staring at the teens by the fireplace. "And this, if I'm not mistaken, is a memory from my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Gai face contorted in disbelief pointed and accusing finger at Harry before opening his mouth. "Your flames of youth must burn low for you the steal one of the prized jutsu from Konoha's YOUTHFUL Yamanaka Clan."

"Maito-san, I didn't steal anything, nor is this a jutsu. In fact this has nothing to do with chakra." Harry replyed slightly irritated.

"HA! HA! HA! I with not fall pray to your UNYOUTHFUL tricks." Quick as lightning Gai's hand folded into a single seal. "KAI!" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose thinking, 'I don't have time for this.' While Gai glanced around in slight confusion, nothing had changed.

"Maito-san please follow me." Harry said while turning to walk into another memory. When Gai made no move to follow Harry huffed, grabbed Gai by the wrist and dragged the strangely unresisting man behind him.

Gai watched with a growing degree of shock as the stranger led him from memory to memory, most of them depicting things that seemed impossible. Men and woman wielding sticks that shot out brightly colored light, strange creature's and men turning into animals. He was so captivated that when Harry stopped he walked right into his back all most causing them to fall to the floor.

"Gomen," Gai trailed off realizing for the first time that he didn't know this increasingly confusing mans name. Harry sensing this introduced himself, again.

"My name is Potter Harry, and you would have know this already if you weren't so attack happy." Harry said with slight irritation. "But any way we are almost to were we need to be but first I think I should explain a few things."

"I believe you remember what happened in the forest." Gai nodded still too shocked to give a youthful laden speech. "I unfortunately, did something very UNYOUTHFUL…" Harry gasped, eyes widened, hands clamping over his mouth as Gai snapped out of his shock. He could have sworn that an echo of his adorable students voice had over lapped Harry's.

'Damn it, I didn't think he had that much influence.' Harry sighed removing his hands, shoulders falling into a defeated slump. "That Maito-san is way you're here. In that forest, my magic was in control of my actions and had seen your student, Rock Lee, as a poetical treat to my person." Harry held up a hand to stop Gai, who was opening his mouth to defend his student; most likely something along the lines about how Lee would never attack some one who was defenseless. "It chose the most non confrontational way of doing so by using Legilimency, which is a branch of mind magic, to see into Lee's head." Harry paused, taking in Gai's expression. His eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed, and lips turned down slightly with a frown.

"This is why I pulled you into my mind, I need your help sealing off the imprint my magic made of Lee's mind."

"Imprint?"

"Lee's memories, thoughts, more or less I now have an exact copy of Lee in my head." Harry finished.

Gai, in his own words, was filled with righteous rage on his adorable students behalf. "Y-you you, UNYOUTHFUL excuse for a man, using your magic tricks on my ADORABLE student. Forcing your magic upon my student, now because of your deplorable act, one of my students is in the hospital while,"

"Now wait a minute, I just saw Lee back at Tsunades' office and he looked fine to me, I don't know what your trying to pull but,"

"I am not talking about Lee, but Neji, who now lays unresponsive in the hospital, because your magic did something to Lee. Really to be so UNYOUTHFUL as to use your tricks through others to accomplish such,"

"Now just hold it, what do you mean using my magic through others, I did no such thing." Harry's voice was soft and laced with confusion. It was a rather erupt change from the accusatory, rising in volume tone used in the rest of the conversation, filled with interruptions and finger pointing as it was.

Gai, as the mature youthful adult he believed himself to be, sensed to change of tone; and decided to fill Harry in. After all, how would this Potter Harry be able to understand his YOUTHFUL SCOLDING if he didn't understand a word of what he was talking about.

"Today just a few hours before my ADORABLE STUDENTS were engaged in a Valiant test of their Flames of Youth in their daily sparring match, when your Deplorable Magic Tricks acted trough Lee to strike down Neji." Gai came to the end of his short but Youthful speech, fist planted firmly on his hips, chest throw out, and head held high. However Gai's Youthful Pose was lost to Harry; who had started to pace rubbing his temples as if to sooth a headache. Gai dropped his pose, shoulders slumping forward; realizing that his Youthful Manliness was having no effect on the smaller man before him. In fact instead of staring at him, like mast did when he spoke, Harry was muttering to himself.

So Gai abandoned his pout- I mean Youthful Display of Irritation to listen.

"-knew something like this could happ- didn't think- Damn it I'll deal with this later, the boy will be fine for now." Gai's face scrunched up at the dismissal of his students plight, preparing himself, again, to scold this person who was turning out to be more Unyouthful by the second. However Gai didn't get the chance to start one of his loud little speeches, because Harry had broken out of his pacing fit while grabbing Gai by the wriest again. "Come on, the sooner we get this sealing done the sooner I can figure out what to do."

However Gai, filled with Youthful Fury, jerked his limb out of Harry's hand; unwilling to follow some one who had such disregard for his students. "And what makes you think, Potter-san that I will help some one as Unyouthful as you. To display such disregard for my students is something I refuse to forgive you for." Gai said, forgetting for the moment that helping Harry was helping Lee keep his secrets.

--

A/N: So this is chapter six in full. Chapter Seven should be written and posted by Friday. And now I would like to thank every one who has reviewed, you have no idea how much it has helped with my typing muse. So Thank you Thank You Thank you!!


	7. Reality Sucks

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Seven

The ninjas in Tsunades office had watched as Gai, for reasons unknown to them, released the magic user. They also watched as he turned around grabbed Gai and they both starred to glow. Lee had jumped up, prepared to help his sensei only to be stopped.

"Don't touch them."

"But, Hokage-sama!"

"No Lee, we don't know what the damage of moving them could be." Tsunade's voice was sharp. "Shizune," she snapped, "I need for you to send a messenger for Ibiki. After this man's escape he should be in his office, I want him here within ten minute's."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune hurried out the door to be her masters bidding, slightly glad she herself didn't have to talk to the intimidating man. Meanwhile Tsunade and Lee sat in her office both wondering about the strange jutsu being used before them.

It was a while then both of them tensed when the soft glow changed from white to a deep emerald green and almost missed when Shizune, along with Ibiki entered the room. All of them watched as it got brighter and brighter before fading.

--

When Gai found his mind back in this own head it was with a jolt and more questions then he ever though he would have in this life. He didn't have time to think of them because he also found himself falling backwards, taking Harry with him.

With a grunt he landed, Harry falling, straddling his hips, hands moved from shoulders to his chest. Harry's eyes where unfocused with exhaustion, but he had just enough energy to say, "Well, this is awkward." before collapsing onto Gai in a dead faint.

The office was still before exploding into motion, as Shizune removed Harry from his person and Tsunade knelt next to him hands glowing green with medical chakra as she ran a diagnosis jutsu over him. "Gai-sensei, I need you to tell me what happened." Tsunade said while removing her hand finding nothing wrong with him except for being a little out of it.

"His mind. He pulled me into his mind." Gai's words had a slightly distant, slurred quality to tell. "Needed help, Lee's memories." Lee flinched, looking from Gai to the once again unconscious Harry. His memories, but how was that possible? "In the forest, he didn't mean too. Knows what happened to Lee, not chakra, magic." Lee looked back to his sensei, eyes wide in disbelief; he's beloved sensei wasn't making any sense.

"Shizune, send for Yamanaka Inoichi, Ibiki I want Potter-san back at the hospital with restraints this time." Tsunade turned back to Gai. "Do you think you can sit up, I need to know exactly what happened." Gai nodded, his head feeling clearer. Sitting up he explained as best he could.

--

_Flashback_

"And what makes you think, Potter-san that I will help some one as Unyouthful as you. To display such disregard for my students is something I refuse to forgive you for." Gai said with conviction, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry wasn't really sure why, he was certain he normally wouldn't have taken that as an insult, but he was angry. "Disregard, you think I'm disregarding your students." Gai nodded, belief still strong. "Why do you think I dragged you into my mind Maito Gai? Do you think I enjoy having you in here? Do you think I enjoy having your student indirectly influencing me?" Harry's voice was a cold hiss. "Tell me Maito Gai, am I disregarding your students privacy by wanting his imprint sealed away?"

Gai felt some of his Youthful Fury slip away along with his posture. Harry's glare cut through him until it softened, face becoming wary. Harry turned around, voice losing it's cold edge to match his face. "I know I have not done right by your student and I plan to do what I can to make it up to Lee-san. I'm afraid I unlocked his magical ability when my magic entered his mind." Harry's voice was tinged with an ironic flavor, "I have had every intention to speak with Lee about this, but I can't do any thing about it soon. I'm already straining to keep you here, and I suspect that as soon as your back in your own head I'm going to pass out from magical exhaustion."

"I don't have much time left for the sealing, if your going to help me I need to know now. If not I'll put you back into your own head." Gai was quiet for a minute, thinking back to the last ten minutes. Now swallowing his pride, remembering his student, he gave Harry his Good Guy Pose, and with his usual enthusiasm proclaimed:

"Tell me what I have to do!"

--

A/N: Sorry it's not longer, and that I missed my own deadline by a week. I feel like such a bitch. So considering what my wonderful reviewers have asked of me I'm going to try to double the chapter lengths. Because of this I'm not quit sure when my next update will be, as I'm also going to try to find a beta, wish me luck I suck at any kind of social interaction; even typed. I'll try having the next chapter for you within two weeks. Happy Reading.


	8. Interrogation Tactics And A Box

****

Finding Magic

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.****

Summary:

Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi****

Warnings:

Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.****

Pairings:

Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.****

Notes:

This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

__

"English"

--

Chapter Eight

As a rule with almost every branch of law enforcement, Harry knew some basic interrogation tactics; and now under Morino Ibiki's glare he felt an uncanny impulse to spill his guts. When he had passed out in Tsunade's office this was something he expected, just not right after waking up. He was almost cursing himself for sealing Lee's imprint, then he remembered how annoying having a voice in your head was.

Still slightly groggy Harry felt his mind drifting back to the sealing. Maito Gai was a confusing man. He had expected more of a fight from the hard headed man, but after his little break down Gai had followed his instruction to the letter.

__

Flashback

"Tell me what I have to do!"

Harry started, he really didn't think Gai would help. Relief washing over him Harry murmured a quiet, "Follow me." before stepping out of the stilled memory of a Hogwarts hallway.

Harry could feel Gai's shocked silence more them he could hear it. Before them was Lee's imprint, a tangled mass of gently flickering memories weaved in with Harry's natural magic that was trying to contain it. Every now and then a small wisp would escape, drifting off to mix with his own memories. "This Maito-san is Lee's life, from his favorite food to his darkest secret. In fact this imprint is the only reason I can talk to you in your own language."

Gai shock had faded, now he was listening intently so he could report back to his superiors but mostly because of his own curiosity. "The white is my natural magic, but the other colors are Lee's unconscious thoughts and actions." At Gai's glance of confusion Harry elaborated. "Basically it's speech, customs, and learned responses; like taijutsu."

Looking closely Gai could just make out the faint colors that seemed to leak form the imprint. They moved freely, guided by the web of magic holding every thing else in. "I have to warn you now that there is only a five percent chance that those will be sealed with the rest of the imprint. Which really is a double edged sword."

"Tell me Potter-san, how is having my Adorable Students unconscious thoughts in your head fair to my student." Gai's voice was neutral, except for the edge of restraint laced through it.

"It isn't Maito-san, but there is little I can do about it. However you might be pleased to know that I can't use any of it consciously if it doesn't have something it can attach itself too. Since I don't practice taijutsu, I will gain no knowledge of that branch of combat. At most it will make itself known as a reflex, not something I would have control over. It's opposite with language, if I end up fluent we're going to have to wait and see." Gai nodded but a small frown refused to leave his face.

"What I need you to do is simple. Lee is familiar with you, so the imprint will to drawn to your presence. In fact it is already helping." Harry said while looking towards Gai's feet. Gai looked down and watched as the wisps he saw escaping earlier drifted lazily around his shins. "To make this go quicker, I need you to project yourself, or chakra I suppose, doing so will make your presence stronger." Harry paused, "Meditating would likely work best."

Gai nodded and Harry watched as he settled himself on the non-existent ground, hands folded loosely in his lap. The gentle blue of Gai's chakra cast eerie shadows across Gai's face, which was drawn together in concentration.

The drifting pieces of the imprint drifted slowly, uncertainly towards Gai, drawn by his chakra. Circling around him gaining confidence and speed, and Harry watched as more and more found there way to Gai until he could only see glimpses of the man. When no more came Harry started to cast his magic, thin white ropes of it rose from around him netting before moving to do as directed.

The net of magic slammed through Gai, taking the imprint and more to the contained mass. Gai only felt the small tug on his chakra, and he opened his eyes and watched as a light blue, tightly woven net, wrapped itself around this student's imprint. The net completely surrounded it, compressing it until all it looked like was a light blue, glowing ball.

Harry felt all of this energy draining rapidly, and now with the sealing finished he released his hold on Gai as the world outside of his head came rushing back.

__

End Flashback

When Harry came back from his little trip down memory lane it was to find a glaring Ibiki, and he was strapped down to a chair. 'Damn it I really need to pay more attention, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet.' Harry thought, frowning to himself.

"Potter Harry, do you now why you are here?" Ibiki said in a low menacing tone that always seemed to work wonders for him in his line of work.

"_Yes I…_" Harry stopped, not really expecting to be speaking English. Concentrating and hoping it would work Harry tried again. "Yes, I believe some questions need to be addressed." Each word Harry spoke was said carefully, the language left from Lee's imprint rising slowly to the front of his mind. "I have no intention to leave until I have explained what I can of what happened. So if you could…" Harry left off, inviting Ibiki to start asking questions.

"Five days ago, approximately two miles from Konoha, Team Gai confronted you; during which you claimed to have entered and stolen memories from the Chunnin Rock Lee mind using an unknown jutsu." Ibiki voice was stern, a no nonsense tone that would have had others shacking in their boots. "What was the jutsu you used."

"I don't use jutsu, and what was used in the forest was a branch of mind magic…" Ibiki snorted, disbelief shown clear on his face. If you knew how to spot it of course, to the untrained eye nothing would have changed on his scarred face. Harry really wished he could take the easy way out and just look into Ibiki's mind, but that would only make them trust him less.

"Three days ago you used another unknown jutsu to escape your hospital room-"

"No matter what I say your not going to believe me," Harry interrupted. "So just tell me what I need to do to have you believe me." Ibiki's face hardened at this and a tense silence set in. Harry fidgeted, feeling like he was a teen again and was caught wondering around after dark. The silence was so tense that Harry jumped, as much as he could in restraints, when Ibiki suddenly stood and left the room.

'Well that went well.' Harry thought bitterly to himself. Now left by himself, he looked more carefully around the room. It looked the standard interrogation room, except for the fun toys hung on the wall. Harry supposed that they would look more scary if they weren't dulled be a fine layer of dust.

Harry's musings were cut short when the door slammed open and a women wearing one of the most revealing outfits he had ever seem came bouncing in. He only noticed the box she brought with her when she set it on the table in front of him with a flourish, her purple ponytail bobbed slightly as she bent forward; hands on the table so her arms pushed her breast together.

"Hello Harry-chan, I'm Anko and I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun."

Harry was sure he didn't want to know what Anko considered fun, the sadistic smirk had nothing to do with it either. Harry knew this tactic, distract him with cleavage and hope he gave something up. To bad for them the only thing Harry felt was embarrassment for this woman's lack of modestly.

Tapping the top of the box with her knuckle she said, "This box here Harry-chan, has some rather interesting things found on your person." Harry started, there were some things in there that if not handled correctly could end up having some unpleasant side effects.

Harry watched as Anko, with an over excited smile, lifted to lid from the box, reached in and pulled out a charred, melted piece of metal. "Tell me, Harry-chan, what the hell is this suppose to be." Confused Harry looked at the poor looking thing in her hand, then realizing with some sadness, that it was his Auror badge. Or what was left of it.

"That, Anko-san, is the reason I'm here in the first place." The look of confusion on Anko's face was almost priceless. It was gone quickly, and with her eyes closing with a delighted smile she said:

"I think your lying." Her smile turned sadistic. "I don't like it when people lie to me."

Harry sighed, "I'm not lying to you Anko-san, that is what used to be my Auror badge. Which also doubled as a _portkey_ and communication device."

"What the hell is a poor key." Harry was sure she didn't mean to say that aloud, but answered her any way.

"A portkey is a means of transportation of the magical world used to travel long distances almost instantly." Anko looked at him with such disbelief he was surprised it wasn't contagious. None the less she set the hunk of metal on the table and reached into the box, only this time she pulled out his wand. Harry felt a possessive instinct swell up in his gut, no one else should be holding his wand.

Sure he could do wandless magic, but it was tiring and worked mostly with instinct. Plus no self-respecting witch or wizard went anywhere without their wand. Needless to say Harry refused to take his eyes off it. Unfortunately Anko picked up on this and her teasing nature came into play.

"Does Harry-chan want his little stick back."

"That Anko-san, is my wand, and yes I would very much like it back." Harry snapped. Anko seeing a chance to play with the tied up man held the wand as if to snap it.

"Well if it's-" Anko didn't have a chance to finish. Harry using a small dose of magic snapped his bonds and lunged across the table hand grasping for his wand. Anko jumped back just in time. "Now now Harry-chan, no need to get angry." She said in a teasing voice while twirling the wand in her hand.

Thinking quickly Harry reached into the box and felt around until his hands made contact with a small vial. The vial was a relatively new defense for Auror's, used mostly when they were disarmed. Inside of it was two potions separated by a thin plate of glass, when mixed it created a mist that could do anything from putting some one to sleep or immobilize them; depending on what the potions were. Because of how fragile the vial had the be there was unbreakable charms on all of them anchored to a drop of wax on the side of it.

Using his thumb, Harry removed the wax and throw the vial straight at Anko, who moved a little to the left causing it to hit the wall behind her. She only had time to smirk, a taunt on the tip of her tongue, before the potion hit and she fell to the floor.

Harry knowing he wouldn't have much time before others came storming into the room, summoned his wand. With a few flicks of his wrist had the door locked and the room cleared of any potion that might be left. Not wanting to leave any lose ends, Harry took a quick look at Anko, and was relived that it was a potion that made her sleep and using magic had her bound and sitting in the chair he was previously tied too.

Knowing she would wake up in an hour Harry sat in the only other chair in the room, deciding to go through his box of stuff. In an hours time he was going to explain every thing to her knowing her superiors would be listening in. Hopefully he could start fixing the mess he had made before anything else could distract him.

--

A/N: I did it, I doubled my chapter length. It wasn't easy and maybe if I can continue with this for a few more chapters I'll double it again. Right now though I would like to thank my beta for proof reading the first half (it would be the full chapter but I'm impatient to post). So every one give around of applause to Lady Avarice. Happy Reading.


	9. Do You Believe In Magic

****

Finding Magic

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.****

Summary:

Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi****

Warnings:

Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.****

Pairings:

Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.****

Notes:

This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Nine

Like all kunoichi, and their shinobi counterparts, Anko woke up instantly. And within seconds, she was glaring at Harry with as much killer intent to make S-class nin think twice. However Harry didn't react like most would as he blushed, ducked his head, and his hand came up to flatten his bangs over his forehead.

Shocked, the killer intent abruptly stopped, and Harry realized just exactly what he was doing. He was a little embarrassed to admit he felt like he was back at Hogwarts and caught wondering after dark; he blamed Snape. The silence settling into the room didn't help matters. That is until Anko remembered she was tied to a chair and the prisoner was armed and sitting across from her.

"So you think taking me as a hostage is going to help you." she snapped, starting to leak killer intent once again. "If you think this is-"

"Hold it a minute, your not a hostage!" Harry said quickly. He didn't want anyone to have the wrong idea.

"Then what the hell are the ropes for!" Anko yelled, she was really starting to get pissed. Harry blinked, he really had thought it was obvious.

"Those are so you don't hurt me. I really don't want to know what your idea of fun is." All at once her anger left her, mortification taking it's place. She was going to be hearing about this for weeks, there was no way her co-workers weren't watching, hell the Hokage might even be in the surveillance room right now.

Meanwhile, in the surveillance room, a slightly drunk Tsunade was laughing her ass off while Ibiki allowed himself a smirk. The snickers of the Chuunins manning the monitors were mostly subdued; after all if Anko found out they were laughing at her… well lets just say they didn't want to know Anko's idea of fun either.

Although they were laughing at a comrade, it was a welcome relief from the last hour of worry. When Anko had first been knocked unconscious, it had been a mad scramble to get her out of there. When all of their efforts had failed Ibiki had been willing to knock down the entire wall; it didn't help matters when Tsunade had been willing to be the one to do the honors. The only thing to stop them was the mention that knocking down the wall would bring the roof down on their heads; it being a support for the entire building an all.

"Could you please stop trying to flash me your cleavage!!" The annoyed voice coming from the speakers snapped everyone's attention to the screen. "I'll have you know I find nothing attractive about them." It was apparent what Anko had been trying to do, but like the first time around Harry had no interest in them. "If anything I'm embarrassed about your extreme lack of modesty."

Anko was stunned for a moment, her cleavage had made hard ass missing-nin pass out from blood loss more than once. The only time it didn't was that one time in Wind, but that guy had been… Anko's thought process halted and a wicked grin found it's way onto her face. "Oh Harry-chan, you should have told me in the first place, I would have called Ibiki back in so you could watch him strut his man goods." Harry, who had been blushing lightly from his mini-rant, turned bright red.

"No not Ibiki," Anko said with an expression of deep thought. "How about Gai then? I heard that you mmh-" Anko suddenly found she couldn't open her mouth, and with renewed anger started glaring at Harry again. Who she found to be sliding his wand into the holster he had returned on his forearm with as much dignity he could muster.

"I believe Anko-san, we are here to discuss how I ended up in that forest and what happened to Rock Lee, nether of which has anything to do with my sexual preferences." Harry said, face still red as a tomato. "But before I can really do that, I have to convince you of the existence of magic." At Anko's snort Harry looked back at her from where he had been looking determinedly somewhere off to his left.

His lips formed in a thin line, he removed his wand from it's holster saying, "That chair is rather uncomfortable, isn't it. Maybe I could…" Harry trailed off, idly giving his wand a wave and murmuring a few works. "There that should work. I'm famished, how about you?"

Anko opened her eyes, having closed them when Harry had first pulled out his wand, and stared. On the table before her was a tea set and a plate of dango, she also noted that the chair she was sitting on was no longer the unforgiving wooden torture device it once was. She wondered briefly if it was possible to steal it for her apartment, she was sure she could get it past Ibiki if she planned it right.

"I'm not quite sure what these are," Harry said, hold a skewer of dumplings in front of his face. "All I used was a spell to conjure a snack that works mostly by cravings. Must have been an impulse left over from Lee." She watched as Harry bit off one, chewed slowly and swallowed, and smiled before looking form the snack to her. "By all means, help yourself."

Anko realized she was no longer tied to the chair, and was half way across the table when she was jerked but, ropes securing her to the chair once again. Dumbfounded, she looked back at Harry; who was calmly sipping his tea, pinkie extended and legs crossed at the knee. "Now now Anko-san, there is no need to attack me. The ropes will be gone when you relax and stop trying to assault me." The look Anko shot him could have melted the skin of his bones.

Harry, who looked calm as you please, set his tea cup down and waved his wand again; releasing the spell keeping Anko silent. "Now Anko-san, tell me what I need to do to convince you, and anyone else who is watching, that I am indeed an honest to Merlin, Wizard. Magic potions, and wand included."

"Remove my cursed seal." Anko blurted out without thinking. She remembered years ago over hearing a med-nin say only magic would ever be able to get rid of it. It had been said sarcastically, and the med-nin had been punished by the Sandaime for saying it within her hearing range.

"Where was it placed?" Anko snapped out of memory lane at hearing him in right in front of her, and answered with out thinking, again.

"On my left side, were the neck meets the shoulder." As Harry moved the collar of her coat and studied the seal, she realized she was no longer tied. She bravely entertained the thought of attacking him but the phantom sensation of ropes stopped her.

Harry studied to seal carefully, the feelings coming off of it were in no way nice and fluffy. The quick diagnostic spell he used confirmed his suspicions. The Cursed Seal of Heaven was a basic seal by magic standards. Meaning the only thing sacrificed in it's creation was the magic, or chakra in this case, used to create it. His scans showed it had two main purposes; the first was similar to the Dark Mark, connecting the person to the creator. This one seemed to relay on close distance to work, no more than a mile or that function would be useless. The second was to leech and store chakra along with a compulsion to use it; this being dangerous because it had no set limit.

It was weak, relaying on the feelings of the bearer, and Anko's distain for it's creator seemed the only thing holding it back from removing all of her chakra. Also the fact that it was placed while she was still in her developing years added to it, the seal requiring maintenance for maximum effect. It would be a simple matter to remove, all he would have to do remove were it was latched onto her chakra.

"I can remove it Anko-san, but I warn you that it will just as painful as when it was applied. Also I'll need you to drink a potion so you don't go into shock once it's removed." Harry said stepping away from her to dig through his box of goodies. The potion he was talking about was used on those who had had a dark spell placed on them that suppressed their magic. Which had been a common practice with Dark Lords and their followers when it became their fancy to use muggleborns as slaves.

Anko felt a completely unwelcome surge of hope, but at the mention of a potion she felt her suspicions rising. "Why the hell should I believe you?" She said before she could stop herself.

"I have no idea, only that I haven't intentionally harmed any one since I got here. But if you don't take this potion now I'll have to force it down your throat once the magic stops. I really don't want to have to do that." Harry answered while holding the light blue potion out to her.

Anko looked from the potion to Harry's face, and swallowing her pride and training took the vial from him. Downing it in a single gulp, knowing that she would be yelled at by Ibiki later, Anko let her hope over rule all of her common sense.

The spell hit with hardly any warning, and Anko was about to make a comment about a lack of pain, when it hit her like a tsunami. The pain was intense and no nerve ending was spared. She vaguely realized she was screaming, and tears were running down her face. Then something snapped and the pain stopped.

Now curled up, not unlike years before, she felt lighter than she ever had been. Like she was waking up for the first time in years, her mind lifted from the fog that had clouded since that day in the Sea Country. She didn't need to ask if it had worked, she no longer felt the taint of her sensei eating away at her.

"Here, this should help with your throat." Harry said, holding up a lightly steaming cup of tea. Anko took it and sipped absentmindedly, he was right it did help. With her throat and snapping out of her daze. "So, do you believe me now." She nodded. "Good." And Harry started to explain.

"I ended up in that forest because my portkey was hit by an unknown dark curse. When Rock Lee and his team appeared my magic reacted to defend myself, he was unfortunate enough to have dormant magic. My magic reacted and tried to form something close to a mentor bond, something that shouldn't have happened." Harry paused, collecting his thoughts. Anko let him, still sipping calmly at her tea.

"According to Maito Gai, Lee's magic is no longer dormant." Anko nodded, having been filled in on the Neji incident. He was no longer unconscious, and nothing seemed to be wrong. He was just pissed that team practice was canceled until the Godaime figured out what was wrong with Lee. "I can't seal away Lee's magic, doing so would involve dark magic I refuse to touch."

"What can you do?" Anko asked lightly.

"I can teach him to control it. I imagine by now he thinks it's a curse, and this isn't going to be something easy to do."

"Lee isn't the only one you have to convince. You have to convince Hokage-sama you aren't a threat, and Gai-sensei to allow you to teach his student."

"I could swear an Unbreakable Vow not to harm Konoha or it's people."

"How is that going to help?" Anko asked, breaking the light tone the conversation had taken.

"The consequence for breaking it is death. If she believes me, what kind of security would I be under?" Harry asked, it was all business now.

"You would most likely become a ward to one of the Jounin, likely some one neutral. Your lesson's with Lee would be supervised." Harry nodded, he was expecting that much. "I should go talk to Hokage-sama, is the door still locked."

"Only from the outside." Anko nodded, her throat still slightly sore.

Her hand on the door knob she turned her head and said, "I'll see what I can do, but don't expect anything." Harry didn't say a word, back to calmly sipping his tea. Only the soft click of the door told him she had left.

--

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My muse took a vacation. But he's back and asked that you vote in my poll for what animal Lee should be. Your input would be very helpful. Until next time, Happy Reading.


	10. Unbreakable Vows and a Closet

****

Finding Magic

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.****

Summary:

Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi****

Warnings:

Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.****

Pairings:

Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.****

Notes:

This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Ten

Harry could hardly believe were he was, crammed into a self-made tiny bedroom at one Hatake Kakashi's apartment. The strange gray haired man who wore a mask was now in charge of him; he didn't really know what to think of the man. He wore what seemed to be the standard ninja ware with the head-band covering one eye and always seemed to be reading a small orange book. Harry had caught a few words from it and had blushed scarlet. Sometimes he hated his luck, now he was stuck with a pervert.

__

Flashback

"I, Harry James Potter, swear an Unbreakable Vow to never intentionally cause harm to Konohagakure no Sato or it's allied countries, nor to any of it's people; unless in the case of self-defense. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Tsunade echoed, showing her agreement. The second the words left her mouth a ribbon of flame circled their clasped hands, sealing the vow. The witness, the only other person with active magic in the village, jumped slightly; not really expecting the flame's.

Lee had been warned, but the last hour had been a confusing discussion about him he hadn't really been apart of. The conversation hadn't started out about him of course; no it had started out with Potter-san explaining a world of magic. I child's dream, you could say, or nightmare; depending on what part of the story he was on.

Ever since that day in the forest his life had been confusing, the strange not chakra seemed to enjoy making appearances when he lest wanted it to. In the last week he had had things hurled at him, disappeared and reappeared in places more than a mile away, his favorite cup he had accidentally broken had repaired its self, and of course the Neji incident. And that was only naming the most startling things, it was the less noticeable things that almost made him think he was going crazy; he would have sworn that that door had been locked.

"Is that agreeable with you?" Lee snapped out of Memory Lane.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Lee's head snapped to the window at the sound of his sensei's Eternal Rival. "I can have Pakkun watch him if I need to leave for a mission." Hatake Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Lee remembered from when he was a fresh Gennin, thinking that there was no way this man could ever match up to his sensei. When he had first voiced his thought his sensei had been quick to disillusion him, saying Kakashi took underneath the underneath to a whole different level. He hadn't taken his sensei's words to heart until witnessing them fight side by side during the Sound-Sand invasion.

"Gai-sensei, are you in agreement with Lee's new lesson times?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I don't see a problem with the time. As Lee's team leader I request permission to over see these lessons." Gai's speech lacked it's usual flavor.

"Permission granted." It was only a small comfort to Lee, who felt like his whole ninja way was crumbling before him. It had been his goal since the forming of Team Gai to prove that he didn't need anything but taijutsu to be a great shinobi. Now he was going to be learning magic, he wasn't at all happy with it.

"Now Potter-san, I would like to know what you will be teaching my student." Gai said, with some of his usual exuberance. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Before I can set any sort of lesson plan, I need to confirm my theory of chakra and magic. Working with Anko's seal has given me an idea, I just need to see if it applies to other shinobi arts." Harry was certain of his theory, it was based on the theory of muggles performing magic like acts when under extreme stress.

"How do you plan to confirm your theory?" Tsunade's voice held an undercurrent of suspicion.

"I would need to see chakra in use." At Tsunades look of displeasure he quickly added. "Only something basic, something taught to beginners to chakra use. It could also explain why Lee unconsciously sealed away his magic." Harry relaxed slightly when the suspicion faded some what.

"I'll have you talk with one of our academy instructors." She paused, "Umino Iruka should do nicely." Tsunade took a quick look around the room. "If that's everything," collectively they nodded. "Your dismissed, Potter-san I want you back here at noon tomorrow to meet with Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, I expect him to be here on time tomorrow."

Kakashi only looked up briefly from his book, before motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry hesitated for a moment before following. He had wanted to talk to Lee about lessons, but he had looked upset enough about the whole thing. With a mental sigh, Harry made his way to his new temporary home.

It had been a simple matter to set up a room that had been a closet when he first stepped into the apartment. The slight widening of Kakashi's eye had kept Harry amused for a good few hours. When he had first asked Kakashi if he had an unused closet and then proceeded to expand the inside, Kakashi had walked around his apartment to see were the space had come from. When Harry had added a window like the one's found at the Ministry, his host had looked at the façade of the building for a new window.

After finding none Kakashi had badgered Harry with questions. It had been amusing for a while watching the aloof man acting like a little kid. So Harry had answered his questions, throwing in a few sarcastic remarks about showing up on time. Harry had been quite startled during the meeting when Kakashi had shown up in a swirl of leaves right in front of him. He had been explaining the workings of an Unbreakable Vow, and the only thing that had stopped Harry from stunning the man had been Gai's hand on his shoulder. Good thing too, because these people still didn't trust him; Harry was only thankful they didn't ask for his wand.

__

End Flashback

Harry's musings of the last five hours of his life where cut off when there was a knock on Kakashi's door, followed by:

"Oh, Harry-chaaaaaaaan." With a sigh Harry left his futon, he had a feeling Anko wasn't some one you wanted to ignore.

"Hello, Anko-san." Harry said, leaning on the doorframe arms crossed. Anko just blinked at him before turning to Kakashi.

"Isn't that your closet." At his nod, a grin spread across her face and she snickered. "Now now Harry-chan, I though you were already out of the closet." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really clever of you to remember, Anko-san, but I believe I've already made it clear that my preferences were something not to discuss." Harry looked at her over his recovered glasses. "Unless of course you want me to use that clever little charm I used last time you brought it up?" Anko pouted before brightening up.

"Come on Harry-chan, I'm taking you out drinking!" She said while grabbing his arm, and tugging him towards the door.

"Why?" Harry's voice was flat.

"To celebrate you being allowed to stay in Konoha of course!" The tugging on his arm became more insistent.

"I don't think I'm allowed to go any where without-" Harry cut himself off. Standing by the door was Kakashi, sandals on and reading his book. Damn, he had been hoping to use him as an excuse not to go. He had never been a big drinker, and Anko didn't strike him as some one who drank sparsely.

Realizing it would be pointless to put up an argument, Harry sighed. Taking his arm back from Anko, saying "Just let me grab something." and walking back into his closet room. It wasn't long before he was back to following Anko and Kakashi out the door, stopping only to slip on his boots.

The night was a bright one, with an almost full moon and not a cloud in sight. Harry looked around himself, absorbing the clearly different culture. He almost felt like he had on his eleventh birthday, thrust into a strange world. But he was smarter than he had been at eleven, and planned to find out as much as he could about daily life in this Hidden Village.

"So Harry-chan, what did you have to grab?" Anko asked while wrapping her arms around his shoulders, speaking directly into his ear. Harry blushed, some rather intimate parts of her anatomy were pressed against his back. The trespass of his personal space was something else he was sure he would have to get used to with Anko.

"A sobering/hangover potion. If I end up passed out in an ally somewhere I don't want to try and find Kakashi's apartment with a hangover." He answered while shrugging her off. He couldn't remember all of the times he had been called because some drunk with issues decided to curse people. Thank Merlin drunk wizards had terrible aim, he knew basic healing but anything serious and the poor bastard who got in the way would have had to be flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Kakashi-kun, Harry-chan doesn't trust us." Anko whined. Kakashi just shrugged, never looking away from his book.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust who ever else might be there." he wasn't joking either. "By the way, where are we going." Harry was a little bewildered. They had already passed several bars, all of which seemed like likely places Anko would haunt.

"The Rusty Kunai." Kakashi spoke up for the first time. "It's a shinobi bar." Harry blinked, and asked without thinking:

"What's the difference?"

"Their insurance." Anko's cheerful voice said. Harry detected a sadist undertone and wondered if it was to late to flee back to his closet. It was; as it appeared they where there.

The building in front of him was filled with both shinobi and kunoichi, all of them in different states of drunkenness. As Anko pulled him under the little cloth flaps that served as a divider to the bar and the street, almost every one turned their head to them. Most of them looked away after a glance, but a group in the back called out greetings. And as Anko dragged him to their table, Kakashi slinking in behind them, Harry resigned himself to a long night.

--

A/N: I know this is early but my muse has been demanding of me for the last few days. Leave in a review if you want me to write out the night at the bar. I'm thinking of skipping it, and going to the meeting with Iruka the next day. I've also realized that there might be some confusion about Harry in the story so I made one of those character bio thingies. Well here it is.

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 27

D.O.B.: July 31

Job: Auror

Apeared in Konoha forest: June 15

I think that's enough for now, ask any questions you have in a review, Happy Reading.


	11. Meeting the Dog

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes: **This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Eleven

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was sure of two things. One; drinking with Anko and her friends was an almost guarantee for a hangover the next day; and Two: charming a window to mimic the reality of a real one was a bad combination if you were hung-over. So Harry, with motor skills equal to that of an Inferius, groped at his discarded Auror robe for the hangover cure he knew it held captive in one of it's pockets.

When the potion was finally in is grasp, he gulped it down; barely giving it a glance to make sure he had grabbed the right thing. With the pounding in his head faded to a dull ache, Harry sat up; whispering a quick, "_Tempus_." Wispy strands of smoke forming in front of him. 11:43a.m. He had the strangest feeling he was forgetting something.

Harry shrugged it off, maybe he would remember after a cup of coffee. So hoping Kakashi had some in the almost bare kitchen he briefly had a glimpse of yesterday, Harry grudgingly got up and stumbled out of his closet.

It didn't take much to figure out Kakashi's coffee machine, they were all somewhat universal, and Harry felt more of his senses clearing as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the apartment. It wasn't long before Kakashi came slouching into the kitchen, looking more bed ragged than usual. On his way into the depths of the kitchen he grabbed two mugs, handing one to Harry and joining him in watching the coffee drip from the filter to the pot.

With his first gulp of coffee, Harry felt his thought process kicking in. Knowing that it would be for the best, Harry settled into the mental task of remembering all that had happened last night.

__

Flashback

"Hey Anko, Kakashi." said a kunoichi with long, wild dark hair. Harry wasn't sure but her eyes looked to be an almost unnatural shade of red, matching the single sleeve of her robe like dress.

"Kurenai, Asuma; what the hell's wrong with him?" Anko asked while dragging Harry into the set next to her. The man, Asuma, who was sitting next to her chuckled.

"Poor bastard." The cigarette held in his mouth moving up and down as he talked, Harry wondered if he had ever lit his beard on fire. Sitting across from Anko was the poor bastard in question, who had a long needle hanging dangerously from his mouth. Unlike every other ninja at the table, he wore his hitai-ate, as Harry had learned they were called, as a bandana tied in the front. It gave him the appearance of little bunny ears, Harry thought it looked cute; but the man rubbing his back, who had a burn scar stretching from jaw to cheek, had a slightly possessive look about him.

Before Anko could ask, again, about the 'poor bastard', said poor bastard tossed back a saucer of what Harry assumed was some type of alcohol, and started yelling.

"DEMONS," he yelled. "Little Hellions, evil little bastards. Never again…" he trailed off, slumping back onto the table. Harry stared at him wide eyed, while everyone else looked on with sympathy, except Anko.

"There, there Genma," The man next to him said while patting his back. With nimble fingers he plucked the needle from his friends mouth, having almost been speared with it during that last outburst. Looking up the man with the burn scar addressed the new comers. "Genma had to fill in for an instructor at the academy today." Anko just snickered at the news, and Kakashi pulled out his book.

"You couldn't pay me to work at the Academy, mission or not." Anko said. "By the way this is my new friend Harry-chan." She added. "Harry-chan this is Raidou, Genma, Asuma, and Kurenai." The was a collective mummer of greetings before Genma, voice slurred from too much alcohol said:

"They wouldn' 'llow you near kids an'way."

__

End Flashback

Wait a minute, academy. He was suppose to meet with one of their sensei's today, at noon. Harry glanced at the kitchen clock and almost spit out his coffee. 11:57am; SHIT. He was up like a shot, and running back into his closet. Snatching up his Auror robe and casting a freshening charm on himself, Harry was back in the kitchen in no time and towards the door for his boots. Or he would have been except for spotting Kakashi sitting in the kitchen, as calm as you please sipping his coffee and reading his book.

"Hatake-san," Harry said, glancing at the clock. He had two minutes. "I don't know if you remembered of not, but I have a meeting in two minutes." At Kakashi's unconcerned look he added, "Your suppose to escort me there."

"Maa maa Harry-san, there's no need to rush." Kakashi said, finially looking up from his book with one of his eye smiles. Harry came to a realization than and there, Kakashi was going to make him late. Unless of course, he did some thing drastic. Biting his lip in indecision, only to look at the clock and act on impulse; Kakashi really didn't stand a chance.

Now Kakashi, or it looked like Kakashi if he was a dog, was too dumbfounded to move. The world was suddenly bigger, and he had a strange urge to tilt his head to the side as a pare of boots came flying into the kitchen. Looking down he almost fell off the chair when he saw furry gray paws instead of hands. His mind, as sharp as it was, couldn't really process this and the only thing to snap him out of his daze was when the chair fell from under him.

"Sorry about this, you might not care about being on time; but I do." He barely had time to realize he was being held under an arm, when the sensation of being squeezed through a tube commanded all of his senses. When it ended he hardly registered being set onto the floor, before collapsing onto his stomach, whimpering pathetically, and ignoring the talking going on over this head.

"Sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama," Harry said, giving a small bow. "But Kakashi was being… difficult." Harry, quickly took note of the mocha colored ninja with a scar across the bridge of his nose standing before Tsunade's desk. He looked surprised, unlike the Hokage, who sat calmly leaning back in her chair.

"And where, Potter-san, is Kakashi?" Nervously Harry pointed to the dog at his feet. Two heads turned to Kakashi, and the room was silent from lack of reaction. Harry felt a small thread of panic worming it's way through his stomach. He should have known better than to turn one of her best shinobi into dog, but damn it he didn't want to be late. If he couldn't confirm his theory how the hell was he suppose to teach Lee and make any sense.

"I can turn him back," Harry said. "It's just a matter of reverse transfiguration. It's something second years learn to do, as it's easier than the actual transfiguration itself." Harry knew he was babbling, it was a nervous habit he never dropped. "It has something to with cells knowing they're not how they should be. And he'll be perfectly fine, maybe a little d-"

The loud, belly busting, laugh filling the office made Harry stop talking and Kakashi to whimper. Inu-Kakashi lifted his head from the floor, looking for sympathy, finding none from the man standing next to him gaping the source of the ear-splitting cackles behind the desk. He crawled on his belly to the only person in the room still looking at him.

Draping himself over the man's feet, he looked up into the scared face, and gave the most pathetic look he could muster. Caving into the look, and still filled with disbelief, Iruka reached down and scratched Kakashi behind the ear. 'You have to admit,' a small voice in the back of his head said. 'Kakashi makes one cute dog.' What with the soft, coarse looking gray fur, little triangle ears that went right with the tuff of fur that mimicked his human counterpart perfectly, and lazy gray eye that just begged for his attention.

While all of that went through Iruka's head Harry still stared at Tsunade, who hadn't stopped laughing. "Ha ha ha, you-you turned him into a-a dog! Ha-ha-a!" By now she was banging her fist on her desk, almost doubled over from laughing to hard.

"I can turn him back…" Harry trailed off, wand in hand. Tsunade released a few or chuckles before straightening, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"No, don't. Maybe this will teach the brat to be on time." Looking at were Kakashi was now she raised an eyebrow. Iruka, the by the book Chuunin, was crouching on the floor; giving Kakashi a belly rub. "I am so using this as blackmail." She murmured under her breath, the great Sharingan Kakashi, getting a belly rug after being turned into a dog.

Clearing her throat Tsunade decided to get introductions out of the way. "Iruka-sensei, this is Potter Harry," Iruka looked up, and realizing what he was doing hurriedly stood to attention. "Potter-san, this is Umino Iruka, the instructor who is going to discuss chakra with you." The amusement was clear in her voice; and the mirth in her eyes only increased as Inu-Kakashi, not wanting to be ignored, started nosing at Iruka's hand.

"Hokage-sama," voice tinged with embarrassment, "is conference room three open? I think it would- Kakashi-sensei; down boy!!" Iruka yelled, then blushed realizing just what he had said. Inu-Kakashi, who refused to be ignored, had jumped onto Iruka almost making him fall to the floor. The muffled snickers from the others in the room didn't help with his embarrassment.

Inu-Kakashi pouted, as much as a dog could anyway. All he wanted was for Iruka to rub his belly again, Maybe he could scratch his ears again too, that felt really good on his fur. Wait a minute; fur… ears…BELLY. Inu-Kakashi looked down at his paws, then turned his head, and that would be his furry ass; tail included.

"Holy Crap, I'm a Dog!!" he yelled, or tried to. All that came out was a series of barks. Kakashi paused, then let the panic settle; he was a dog he could deal with that. He sat down, head down. 'I want my Icha Icha.'

"Um, Potter-san, is something wrong with him" Crap, that was Iruka's voice. His eye widened, Iruka was the one who had given him a belly rub.

"I think he just realized he was a dog." Kakashi's mood shifted from deep embarrassment to rage. That was the bastard who had turned him into a dog! He was so going to get it. He didn't care if his orders were to just watch the man. When he was done with him-

"Hatake!!" Tsunade's sharp voice cut through his inner rant, the glare she was sending was enough incentive for him to drop any plans he had for aggressive revenge. "Now Potter-san why would he just now be realizing he was a dog?"

"Well Tsunade-sama, it's most likely because I apparated over here. First time apparition can be a little confusing, most likely because it feels like your being squeezed through tiny tube." Kakashi shuddered, he never wanted to do that again.

Speaking of things he didn't want, Kakashi abruptly stood and walked over to Harry and sat in front of him. His one lazy eye boring into Harry, willing him to change him back. He watched as Harry twitched and was sure he had him when Tsunade's voice came crashing over him. He kissed his human ass good bye.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Potter-san should be starting his meeting with Iruka-sensei, I'm sure he'll have time to change you back after." Tsunade's smirk was two step's from down right evil. Harry almost commented on how it would only take a minute but the look Tsunade shot him kept him quiet. "Conference room three should be open."

At her dismissal, Iruka murmured a quick, "This way, Potter-san." as he walked out the door. Harry followed, a reluctant Inu-Kakashi dragging his paws behind him.

--

A/N: I would like to thank Lady Avarice, for planting the seed for a doggie Kakashi. Also a Thank you for every one who has reviewed, the bar scene might never be written out in full. I just kind of have a hard time picturing it in Harry's P.O.V, I think I just gave myself an idea.

********

Important Notice!!

: Updates for the next few weeks might no happen as I might not be any were near a computer with Internet, as my sister could be popping her baby out any day now. This is going to be an important time for every one in the family I don't want any bitching about update's. I'll try my best to have another chapter before I have to leave but no promises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy Reading. 


	12. Part One

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Twelve

Maito Gai knew he wasn't acting in his usual behavior. But how could he, his precious student was being taken from him. And as he left Tsunade's office he couldn't help placing his arm on Lee's slumped shoulders.

"Cheer up Lee, don't let your Youth diminish because of this little setback. I'm sure Hokage-sama will allow you to rejoin team practice soon." his voice was quiet, but no less sincere than it had always been.

"Really Gai-sensei?" The hope in Lee's voice was refreshing after the last few days of depression.

"It's a promise!" Gai gave one of his face-splitting smiles and a thumbs up. "Tell you what; why don't we get Neji and Tenten and have a team outing." In a more serious voice he added, "We need to explain what happened any way." Lee nodded but refused to give up his new found good mood.

It didn't take them long to collect Tenten, and they only had a few delays at the Hyuuga compound. With every one there it was only a matter of minute's before they were all seated at Lee's favorite restaurant; favorite because it was the only place in Konoha that served extra-extra-extra spicy curry.

However, when the dish was placed in front of him, Lee only pushed it around his plate with his spoon. This combined with the unusual silence while waiting for their meal caused Neji to set down his chopsticks and say: "Lee, something is bothering you; explain."

"Yeah Lee, ever since you won that spar you've been quiet. I would think you would be gloating about Youth and hard work." Tenten added. Neji tensed, that spar was a sore spot for him. No matter how many times he went over it in his head, he just couldn't find a logical reason to just how he was knocked out.

Sure their spars where a lot closer now, and Lee could have won a long time ago. That was another sore spot, Neji knew, along with Gai and Lee, that Lee would win every time if he removed his weights. But Lee refused, and Neji didn't bring it up.

"I don't think I can count that as a win." Lee's voice had taken on a depressed edge again, and he had no intention of explain his statement further. When Neji's and Tentens stare became a little to much Lee looked to his sensei. But Gai shook his head, this was something Lee had to explain.

"Re-remember that man in the forest; from about a week ago." His team nodded, how could they forget. "W-when he looked at me, he looked into my head. Gai-sensei says that he was telling the truth." Lee trailed off, not sure what to say next. So he blurted out the first thing he could think of, "He said he used magic!"

The table was quiet for all of eight seconds before Tenten burst out laughing. Neji on the hand didn't laugh, but activated his Kekkei Genkai. "Your chakra pathways have changed." It was said quietly, but Tenten had stopped laughing. "Except for a few difference's they almost match the man's from the forest."

"Potter-sensei said that I have magic too." The statement was quiet, then Tenten opened her mouth.

"Potter-sensei?" Lee flinched.

"Potter Harry, the man from the forest, is going to teach me how to control my magic." A pause, "I've been taken off the active ninja list until Potter-sensei says I can control _it_." The last word was spat, with uncharacteristic bitterness, causing his team to flinch. Lee was always a cheerful person, even when sparring.

The silence was filled with a nervous tension; until Gai, who refused to have gloom over take the group said the first thing that came to mind to brake it.

"Lee, as I said before, I have faith that you can master whatever Potter-san has to teach you in record time! In fact, if you can't within a month, I will run 1,000 laps around Konoha!" At the loud proclamation, the small eatery hushed before conversation picked up again, regulars hardly even glancing up.

"Gai-sensei," Neji said with a hint of irritation. "That promise is fool-"

"Nonsense, Neji!! I'm positive that Lee can over come this; for his Youth is at it's peak." A few manly sniffles were Neji's and Tenten's only warning before their comrades were embracing, crying manly tears. Instantly their minds fell into a defense they had developed within a week of being placed on Team Gai. But even after a few years they still couldn't completely bloke out the sound of manly sobs mixed in with praise, and the distant sound of crashing waves.

--

A/N: Yes I know it's short, but my muse is ignoring me. So this is Part One of Chapter Twelve. I'll try with all my will to have part two written and up by the end of the weekend. But I refuse to promise anything. Now I hate asking this, but please review. I never really realized haw much reviews bring out my muse, and I would like to thank all my past reviewers. Hopefully more story soon.


	13. A Gai a Anko and a Harry Walk into a Bar

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

--

Chapter Twelve: Part Two or Chapter Thirteen

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk, as the Teams usual cheer returned. Meaning of course Lee was back to his usual good cheer, Neji was ignoring almost everyone, Tenten trying, and failing, to keep Gai and Lee in line. With their meal finished and Youthfully Heartfelt Goodbyes exchanged, Gai's students went home.

Gai on the other hand had something he planned to do before he slept that night. "If I do not find Potter-san before midnight, I will do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Gai said, hands on his hips and chest thrown out. And he was off, a blur of green that the villagers bemoaned when a second smaller one was added to the village a few years ago.

He had cried manly tears the day his youthful student started to wear the Youthful Power Suit he had gifted to him. And the villagers had cried manly tears as well, never mind that he had thought he heard a few awed people say "Not another one, dear Kami please, not another one!"; but he was sure he had misheard.

Gai shook his head, now was not the time for trips down memory lane. Kakashi's apartment complex was in sight, and with a burst of speed he launched himself through the open hallway window. In lest than a second he was knocking on Kakashi's door.

"Open up, my Eternal Rival, I wish to have a Youthful Discussion with Potter-san!" he exclaimed with fists planted firmly on this hips as he waited patiently for the shuffling sound of his rival coming to answer the door. He waited an minute, them another, and another after that. Eyebrows furrowed, he stretched his chakra into the apartment, only to find it empty. This was troublesome, Kakashi was always home after nine, unless he was on a late mission or at the Memorial Stone.

Walking this time, Gai made his way out of the complex; using the door this time. Deep in thought he made his way down the peaceful night street. Kakashi was already on a mission; he was getting paid to watch and house Potter-san. And Kakashi would not visit the Stone if Potter-san was with him. Perhaps their shared friend and Youthful Comrade Genma would know where to find Kakashi.

Gai, recalling a comment from the mission room that morning, knew that he had had to sub for an ill instructor that day. With a nod of his head and a happy smile, Gai made his way to the Shinobi bar where he new his comrade would be. He would never understand why Genma always got drunk after spending his day with the Shining Youthful Future Shinobi of Konoha. He himself wished he could be the same, but for some reason unknown to him, his applications to substitute at the Academy had never been answered. When he had inquired to the Chunnin in charge of the matter he was told that his application had been lost. He has been prepared to fill in another one, but had been told there was no need for him to do so. Gai shook his head again, he seemed to be reminiscing more and more lately.

The bar he found himself in front of didn't have a name, and the subtle genjutsu over the bar made the place nondescript; the way a Shinobi handout was supposes to look. The genjutsu would have to be renewed soon, he noticed. It was a common practice in Konoha to place illusions over shinobi pacific places. This was of course so Gennin and civilians didn't come wandering in. They're were of course some exceptions to this, as it all depended on your chakra level or the ability to spot genjutsu to get inside.

This of course had lead to a rather hilarious afternoon two years ago when Kakashi's team had been able to follow him inside. Naruto had been the first of the young Gennin to walk in, not even pausing in the street as Sakura and Sasuke had. Naruto, being the Youthful Shinobi he was, had planted himself in front of his sensei and exclaimed, "Kakashi-sensei, why'd you bring us to a bar when your suppose to be training us." He had said some other things, but every one had been looking at the rather surprised looking Jounin. I had been the first time many of them had ever seen him so, many of them still teased him about it.

Gai shook his head as he walked into the bar. He really had to do something about these flashbacks; they weren't a bad thing. But to be distracted while on a self imposed mission was unforgivable, he would have to double his training tomorrow. He nodded his head with the decision and looked up in time to see Anko, who was sitting at a booth in the back, being bound to where she sat.

Her loud gasp causing the bar to hush, and shocked looks to appear and every face who had seen just how she had ended up this way.

"Oops." Every one's head swung to stare at the sheepish looking dark haired man, none of them noticing Anko's bonds disappearing. "I apologize, Anko-san. I seemed to have forgotten to remove that little charm. Good thing too, you looked like you were going to take off his head." He finished, making a vague motion towards the still oblivious Genma. The room remained silent for a few seconds before Anko yelled.

"But I thought the magic was in the chair!!" Her mouth was gaping, and she seemed to have forgotten about Genma.

"That wouldn't have worked for that spell." At her confused look he continued. "The charm I used can't be placed an a living beings and requires contact to work. As soon as you would have left the chair it would have no longer worked."

"So let me get this straight," Anko said; face and tone displaying nothing but a deadly seriousness. "it was not in fact, the chair you charmed, but something on my person?" Harry gulped but nodded. "So the chair is completely magic free?"

"I wouldn't say magic free, there is the trans-" Anko glared, and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Good now if you'll excuse me there is something I have to go get." She was up and half way to the door before Harry realized it.

"Wait, Anko-san I should remove the spell first." But Anko who was about to brake into a sprint ignored him. So Gai, being the Youthful Gentleman that he was, reached out his arm to try to stop her as she passed. As soon as his hand landed on her shoulder, he felt her tense and was preparing to bloke her fist…

But he didn't need to for within the next second Anko was pulled ten feet away as ropes bound her to the support beam placed smack dab in the middle of the crowed shinobi bar. Everyone watched in silence as surprised flashed across her face before it vanished to be replaced with a down right deadly glare.

"Oh, Harry-chan, if you would be so kind as to remove the little spell you used." She said in a sickenly sweet voice that didn't match her face at all. Harry gulped again before making his way to stand in front of Anko.

"I'm not sure if I should do that Anko-san." The room dropped a couple of degrees as her killer intent was raised.

"And why is that, Harry-chan." her fingers twitched in a rather violent way as she said this.

"Because your still tied." Harry's voice was so matter-of-fact that Anko paused before replying.

"I can see that, but I really have a chair I need to steal before Ibiki burns it." Harry's shot Anko a disbelieving look.

"Your telling me this is all about the chair I transfigured when we first meet." Anko nodded. "I chair I can make again in a matter of seconds." Anko stopped halfway between a nod with a dumbfounded look, then the ropes disappeared and she was standing in front of Harry with an eager look on her face.

"Really Harry-chan!!" She exclaimed while shacking him by the shoulders. Harry was barely able to nod before he found himself being released. His balance no longer with him he knew he was going to hit the floor, except strong arms found themselves wrapped around his waist.

He was about to thank the man behind him when a loud startled curse broke the silence of the collective Jounin in the bar. This was followed by Anko firmly placing one of the bar's wooden chairs in front of him; not paying any mind to the darkly muttering shinobi she had stolen it from. "Change it, change it, change it!!" she chanted while bouncing up and down with impatience.

Harry cast a wary glance at the shinobi in the bar, before sighing and pulling out his wand. It wasn't like he hadn't already broken the Secretly Act regarding muggles, and these weren't normal non-magical people. No these people could some how tap into natural magic. Hell he could even sense a few magical signatures in the people in the bar, weak and untrained as they were.

The bar watched in barely contained awe as the wooden chair was changed into a rather comfy looking lounge chair, only Anko's excited squeal snapping them out of it. Her squeal was of course followed by her slithering, yes slithering, into the new chair. Where she wiggling around, pausing every now and then to moan loudly when she found a particularly comfy spot. This of course causing more than a few nose bleeds.

When she seemed to have found the perfect resting spot, sitting with her back on the set while her legs hung from the back of the chair, she turned to Harry with a smile to thank him. Only she never did, as her smile morphed into a smirk and she said in a teasing voice:

"Really Harry-chan, you should have told me you had a date with Gai; I would have left this for another time…" Harry was confused, then of course he remembered the person who had kept him from meeting the floor. Slowly he looked down at the arms still around his waist; oh yes he recognized those sleeves. Just as slowly Harry turned his head, he recognized that chest to, dreading what would meet him if he looked up Harry did so anyway. And what would you know; Maito Gai was holding him around the waist, seeming to have forgotten about him after his little display of magic.

Gai snapped out of his daze when he felt the person he was holding jerk away from him, and watched as Potter-san launched himself almost five feet away almost tripping on the new lounge chair in the process. Having snapped out of his daze, Gai, realizing his goal for the evening was standing in front of him launched into his prepared speech.

"Ah, Potter-san, just the man I was looking for. I wish to have Youthful discussion with you regarding what you plan to teach my Adorable Student Rock Lee!! I'm sure you, my Youthful New Comrade of Academia, already have several training sessions planned." Gai finished his Youthfully Short Speech with a Good Guy Pose and a Confidently Youthful Smile.

--

A/N: This is what I could get done in one weekend and I think it's pretty decent. I'll try to have chapter Fourteen out on Friday, but no promises. I hope you enjoyed your weekend and Happy Reading.


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

-----------------------

Chapter 14 part one

Harry looked at the beaming man in front of him, than to the smirking Anko; and decided right then and there that he just couldn't win. "Maito-san, your going to have to wait for lesson plans, as of now I'm not even sure what I can teach Lee. Maybe tomorrow after my meeting with Umino(1) I'll have something figured out." That said Harry turned on his heel and stalked out of the shinobi infested bar. Only stopping briefly at the entrance to discreetly cast two spells over his shoulder.

The first being the counter to the charm on Anko's hitai-ate while the second was an Area Memory charm. Harry couldn't remember how many time he had used that particular charm because of some ignorant wizard apparating to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. Unlike the mainstream version of the memory charm this one didn't have the dazing affect as it didn't block the memories but changed them to something more believable than what they had witnessed happen. But Harry didn't wait to see how the bar would react, and he was half way down the street before Anko and Gai caught up with him.

"Ah, Harry-chan, why are you leaving; you didn't even have one drink." Anko said as Harry dodged her attempt to hang on him like a leech.

"If you'll excuse me, Anko-san, but I'm not in the mood to get sloshed in a room full of highly trained ninjas. And it just so happens that I have a perfectly good bottle of Firewhiskey back at the apartment." Anko opened her mouth to protest so he quickly added; " You are of course welcome to join me as long as Hatake doesn't mind."

Kakashi, who had caught up by then, merely waved his hand distractedly when Anko turned to him to either threaten or ask for permission. Harry hid a wince, not looking at all forward to drinking with Anko or the group that had tagged along with Kakashi. He was sure Asuma and Kurenai would be tolerable but he had a feeling that might be touchy feely drunks and he didn't want to see that. They hid their relationship well, but it was what they didn't do that gave them away.

Genma he was sure would pass out after his first glass, while Raidou, who was dragging/carrying Genma, well you now what they said about the quite ones. As for Kakashi Harry had the most disturbing feeling that Kakashi would start to giggle while reading if he was drunk, and he didn't really what to think about Anko. But it was Gai he worried about most, the man was excitable enough while sober.

His fears where for nothing though because as Kakashi's building came into view, Gai, who what been quite the entire walk there, suddenly spoke. Rather loudly I might add. "My Youthful Comrades, as much as I would Love to join in the Manly Bonding over shared drinks; I'm afraid I must excuse myself, for tomorrow I promised to meet with my Lovely Students to revise for the up-coming Jounin exam." Harry was ready to mumble a good night like the rest of them when Gai turned to him while striking a pose that included an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Harry-sensei, I look forward to discussing your lesson plans tomorrow evening!"

Harry only had time to nod before all that was left of Gai was the trail of dust he left in this place. He blinked in disbelief, he didn't think it was possible for any one to move that fast. However he shrugged it off and followed the group who had continued to move towards the apartment. Maybe getting buzzed wasn't such a bad idea; tomorrow sounded like a headache in the making.

-----------------------

A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!! The only excuse I have for not updating for so long is the massive brick/steel wall known as writers block. And now I have this pitiful excuse for a chapter and I feel like I'm disappointing my readers. I know I have likely lost a few of my readers and I don't blame them. I also feel like I'm being more of a disappointment by being unable to write a drinking scene. I would also like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! To every one that has reviewed, it was what got me to sit down and write what I have now and inspired me to start typing. I PROMISE!!!!!!! To have a full chapter posted within the next week. Thank you for reading reviews are always welcome along with any ideas I never know what will spark my muse. Happy Reading.

(1) Stalker of Stories pointed out to me a few mistakes for this chapter( and I thank you for that) one of them was that apsence of -san on Umino and Hatake. The reason for that is that I read somewhere that suffixes are only used when speaking to the person. I will of course try looking that up again and if I find myself wrong I will fix it. Thank you all once again for reading I have alittle more research to do and as always Happy Reading.


	15. Chakra anf Magic

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

---------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

Conference Room Three turned out to be a relatively large room with a hexagon shaped table and a support beam running through the middle. Harry followed Iruka and sat down next to him, turning his chair slightly to face the curious looking sensei.

"So what do you need to know about chakra Potter-san?" Iruka asked as Inu-Kakashi went to mope in the far corner of the room. Nervously, Harry tapped his wand on the table before straightening with confidence.

"If you don't mind Iruka-sensei, would you mind to having a charm placed on the room?" When Iruka nodded Harry stood and started to move his wand in a complicated series of flicks and slashes while chanting softly under his breath. He ended with a wide circular swish, a sharp jab downward, and a distinctive sounding short hiss as the room seemed to dull.

As Iruka looked around, he noticed some things didn't dull like the rest of the room had; Harry seemed unaffected, along with Kakashi. They both stood out like something from an oil painting over a watercolor backdrop. He was jolted out of his ponderings when Harry spoke.

"As you might have guessed the spell I cast makes magic visible. The effects will only last for an hour or so. So to get started do you think you could show me something simple?"

Iruka just nodded, most of his mind still preoccupied with the thought of magic being real to form any protest. Automatically his hands formed the seals and with a murmured "Henge" he transformed into a perfect copy of the man facing him. Iruka was almost expecting Harry to give a reaction similar to his students, but all he did was murmur under his breath. Slightly disappointed he released the illusion with the standard puff of chakra smoke.

"Do you think you could to that again? I want to see if magic can cancel it." Harry asked. With an inward sigh Iruka transformed again, "Finite Incantatem." Iruka felt the illusion release itself. Again, all Harry did was murmur to himself. Iruka left him to it, looking instead to the pouting Inu-Kakashi.

-----------------------

Kakashi was not having a good day. To start with he had woken up with a hangover, had his morning coffee interrupted, oh and he had been tuned into a dog. But that wasn't even the icing on the cake; no, the truly bad, horribly wrong thing to happen today was that Tsunade now had something to blackmail him with.

After all his hard work put into that not happening, he didn't even want to think of what she might have him do. And there were witnesses and that made it even worse. Speaking of witnesses…

Kakashi took a quick look over his shoulder only to look back at the wall not expecting to have Iruka looking at him. Iruka was a nice enough person he supposed, Kakashi didn't think he would be going around Konoha to talk about his misfortune. Plus he gave great belly rubs.

'What the hell am I thinking?! Am I a man or a dog?!' Kakashi slumped just a little more with that depressing thought. He could hear Obito laughing at him from the afterlife, Sensei would have gotten a few chuckles in too, now that he thought about it. 'Okay Hatake, you're a genius shinobi. You have years of experience, you can face a few jeers from your comrades.'

With that mental pep talk in mind, Kakashi slowly but surely managed to bring back his old mentality and with it a dose of extra embarrassment. He was a Shinobi of Konoha, it shouldn't have taken that long to get back on track. With that note he turned a bored eye to watch the rest of the meeting, his Sharingan eye taking and memorizing as Iruka would just a basic chakra technique and Harry trying to counter it with magic.

By the end of the meeting Kakashi was amazed with how much magic could do against chakra, and wondered if Harry would ever be willing to spar to test its limits.

----------------------

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's no problem Harry-san, it beats having to grade homework," Iruka had been surprised with how the meeting went, and he would have been nervous had it not been for Tsunade telling him the wizard was no threat to the village. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you find out about chakra relating to magic?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before saying, "I have to submit a report to Tsunade about that; I can send you a copy of that. It's the least I could do after all your help," Harry said as he gathered the conjured parchment with his notes on chakra. They were all in English as Harry wasn't to confident using Lee's knowledge of the written language. Not that he thought Lee was in any way illiterate, but with talking he could know that he was saying something right by the reactions of the people around him. Maybe he should ask Iruka to look over the report before turning it into the Hokage.

"That sounds like a good idea," Iruka said suddenly, snapping Harry up of his musings.

"Wha…" Harry sent Iruka a confused look.

"I wouldn't mind looking over the report. Hokage-same mentioned that your not from around here, I know that some foreign places use different languages," Iruka said with a smile. Harry however didn't have the time to be embarrassed to have been caught talking aloud to himself, as an impatient Inu-Kakashi came barreling into his back causing him to launch forward. Before he could meet the ground however he felt his body moving with an instinct not his own. He wasn't sure what he had tried to do but the end result was rather painful as he wasn't as fast as he should have been, causing his shoulder to take most of the impact.

Cursing under his breath in English, Harry glared at the man-turned-dog who was being scolded by the only responsible teacher in the room. Inu-Kakashi didn't look the least bit fazed and matched him glare for glare.

"Alright I'll change you back." With a wince Harry pulled his wand, which he was thankful hadn't been broken in the fall, and a wave and a flick turned the glaring mutt back into a man. "There, happy?" Harry mumbled while slipping his wand back into its holster.

"Yes," Kakashi replied, standing from the dog like pose he had found himself in and giving Harry one of his infamous eye smiles. "I suppose we had better be getting back to the apartment so you can write your report. We wouldn't want you to have to turn it in late," he added in an overly cheerful manner while walking out the door.

"I have to be getting home as well," Iruka added. "I still have homework to grade," he said as he collected his own notes from the meeting and made his way to the door. "When you're done with the report, just ask Kakashi to turn it in with his mission progress report," he added over his shoulder.

Harry didn't say anything in return as the door shut with a soft click behind Iruka. No, for the first time since the whole mess started he gave more than a lingering thought towards home. So, despite the pain in his shoulder, he pulled his wand from his holster and laid it flat on this palm.

"Point Me," he whispered, then watched as his wand spun once than twice before coming to a stop pointing Northeast. The magic in the room causing as tiny tread of magic to stretch from his wand all the way to the wall. His home was at the end of that thread, invisible as it was to the outside world.

How long had be been here. He knew his team must be looking for him, he was surprised they hadn't found him yet. He knew the people he was staying with were isolated from the world; even the muggle one. The technology while not numerous was still present, and although more than a few people dressed strangely to him modern grab was worn by the majority of people in the village.

"Potter-san?" Harry jumped and almost dropped his wand as he turned to the door where Kakashi now stood. He wasn't sure but the man seemed to be glaring at the fading tread, it was hard to tell as he still had an aura of boredom in his stance and face.

"Sorry for the hold up Hatake-san." Harry said while placing his wand in it's holster and walking past him out the door. Kakashi followed him after one last look at the Northeast wall. He was going to have to tell Tsunade about that as Potter didn't look up to explaining it. Meanwhile Harry shook all thought of home from his head. He had a responsibility here to teach Rock Lee. The teen might have gone the rest of his life without knowing his dormant ability if he hadn't shown up.

With that thought Harry continued towards what was now his home for who knew how long, thoughts of chakra and magic buzzing about in his head. He had no doubt Maito Gai was going to show up tonight and demand just what he was going to teach Lee. He found himself looking forward to the lessons, it had been a long time since he had to teach anything to anyone. And teaching magic of all things to shinobi already set in his path looked like just the challenge he didn't know he was looking for.

--------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I don't have any excuses for it, but I hope you like this chapter. The last few paragraphs haven't been looked over, but the rest of it was betaed by Stalker of Stories, who I'm now convinced is one of the nicest people on this site. So Thank You Stalker of Stories. And a thank you all for waiting and not harassing me about it. And Thank You to all that have reviewed. I have to many ideas for the next chapter so I don't know when it will be done but until then, Happy Reading!!!!


	16. Planning With Gaisensei

**Finding Magic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Team Gai, while on routine boarder patrol run into a war hardened Harry Potter. In which Lee finds a new sensei, many a tongue lashing, and Gai finds some one who tells him to use his inside voice. N/HP crossover Yaoi

**Warnings: **Yaoi, if you have a problem leave. I will laugh at any badly written flames and point than out to every one so they can see just how stupid you sound.

**Pairings: **Gai/Harry. I'm a strong believer that Gai needs more love. Plus I've never seen one like this before. Others to be deiced.

**Notes:** This takes place about two months before Naruto returns and is AU for book 6 &7 of Harry Potter.

-------------------

Chapter Sixteen

It was almost dark when Maito Gai knocked on his rivals door, a grin firmly in place. Today had been a good day, all his students showed great promise. Sadly though it looked like Lee would have to miss this exam, but his adorable student hadn't despaired for long, his Youth shining as brightly as ever.

Gai almost bounced in place thinking how magic might help his chakra impaired student. He had never put much thought into how Lee would advance in rank with the chakra obsessed council judging the test. And he wasn't thinking of that as Kakashi opened his door not even bothering with a proper greeting, just pointing to his closet and leaving Gai at the door to go back to reading his book.

Slightly puzzled, but to excited to ask Gai closed the door behind him and flung the closet door open with more force than necessary. "Good evening Harry-sensei, I'm here as promised to go over your lesson plans for Lee." Only silence answered, and Gai took a little closer look into the once closet.

Harry was facing away from the door hunched over an over turned box that was covered with lose parchment. From the movement of his shoulder he looked to be writing, and as he watched a hand holding a feathered quill reached out and snatched up a piece of parchment that had fallen to the floor. But what made Gai pause before stepping into the room was the unnatural silence that strangely seemed to press out of the living space.

"Harry-sensei?" Gai asked, brows furrowed and his lips tugged down in a frown. When Harry didn't react, Gai took a hesitant step into the room. He almost flinched at the sudden but quite influxes of noise and the tingling feeling that danced briefly over his skin.

Without turning around Harry said, "Damn it, I already told you I wont erase Umino's memories. I don't care if-" Gai cleared his throat.

"I think you have me confused with someone else, Harry-sensei." At the sound of Gai's voice Harry looked over his shoulder, a small, oh, escaping his mouth, and looking a little sheepish.

"My apologies Maito-san, I thought you were Hatake. He has been bothering me all day, I even had to put up a silencing ward just to get any work done." Harry gestured to the spot across from him, "Have a seat, I have a basic outline ready, but it's limited." Gai paused half way to the floor at hearing that, and his face hardened.

"Limited how?" He asked, settling completely on the floor. Harry glanced at Gai, before turning back to shuffling papers.

"When wizards first learn how to use magic it's with a wand or some other sort of conductor. Since I have no sure way to get one for him, I'll have to do every thing in reverse. Here it is!" Harry said, handing a piece of parchment to him. "It doesn't matter much anyway, as I'm going to have to start with meditation and visualization anyway."

Gai scanned over it, noticing the hesitant looking print. It was almost illegible, a few places being crossed out or covered with a blot of ink. He didn't comment on it, just folded it and placed it in his side pouch. He would have to read over it more carefully later.

"Lee already meditates, and why can't you just let him use your wand?" He asked, and Harry blinked and chuckled before answering.

"The wand chooses the wizard." He quoted with a fond smile. "Using another wizards wand is never a good idea. Although it could work, it could also have some very negative results. A year mate of mine had to use his father's wand for the first five years of his schooling, and he was considered almost a squib until he got his own."

"Squib?"

"A person born from magical parents who can't use magic." Harry waved his hand dismissing the subject. "And I'm sure you already have your students meditating, but I'm going to have to have Lee find his magical center. I imagine it would be similar to finding your chakra." Gai nodded his head, seeing his point. "It will also help with accidental magic, I'm not sure but it should already be calming down to only small infrequent outbursts."

Gai's brows furrowed, "Just what is accidental magic?" This had been a question that had be bothering him for awhile, and he was determined to get an answer from Harry now.

"Accidental magic, is what it sounds like; magic that was performed accidentally." At Gai's blank look he continued. "It is usually the result of high emotion, and correct me if I'm wrong; but Lee seems the emotional type."

"Lee is a Youthful young man." Gai said. "What is visualization?"

"Another thing that Lee has to do because I wont be able to get him a wand. Basically he will have to visualize what he wants his magic to do. Mostly this has to do with levitation, some transfiguration, and if he has any talent for it, conjuring and banishment. If Lee can do that, I'll start him on jinxes and charms." Harry explained.

Gai nodded along with his eyes closed to Harry's vague lesson plans. "Would you like a small demonstration?" Harry asked. Gai's eyes popped open and a toothy smile stretched across his face.

"Of course Harry-sensei. Will you be using your wand?" He inquired. Harry shook his head.

"I think it would be prudent to be wandless when I teach Lee." With that Harry gave a small wave of his hand causing the quill on his makeshift table to rise level with his hand. Lowering his hand he placed it back on the table where with a flick of this wriest the quill turned into a clear glass. Cupping his hands over the quill turned glass, with look of concentration, water began to pool in his hands to trickle into the glass.

During the entire process, Gai, was slightly amazed at the display of magic. To think, his protégé would be able to do all that. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that all that he had just been shown was parlor tricks. He could also see how these tricks could be used in missions.

"Maito-san," Harry said, voice quiet. "Am I wrong in thinking that Lee believes his magic to be a curse." Gai sighed, mind snapping back to the present.

"Unfortunately, that's true." Gai nodded. "He has not confided in me his reason's, but I believe he considers it cheating." At Harry's questioning look Gai decided to explain farther. "Lee has never be able to us chakra, as a result he wants to prove that he can be an excellent shinobi using only taijutsu and hard work."

Harry only nodded, musing, then laughed under his breath a small smile lighting his face. "Magic, in a way, is cheating." Harry said, his smile growing. "It goes against almost every law of nature, but so does chakra. And nothing says that I have to teach him how to use his magic for combat. I he wishes it, I can leave it to mere parlor tricks. Hell, he might not even have the potential for combative magic's."

"I doubt that." Gai said, voice leaving no room for argument. "Lee thrives in a fight, the more challenging the better!" Harry smirked, Gai's words leading him to an answer to the problem that had been troubling him from the start. But how to pull it off…

"Gai-san, I challenge you." Harry said, his smirk taking on a smug edge. "My magic against your taijutsu." It took only a moment for Harry to feel a twinge of regret as Gai's face slip in a grin and he stood up into what Harry had come to learn as the Good Guy pose.

"I accept your challenge Harry-sensei!" Gai looked about ready to drag Harry out right that minute, so Harry quickly added.

"Tomorrow. Two o'clock at training ground seven." Gai frowned, crossing his arms and looking at Harry sternly.

"Harry-sensei, I did not take you to be as Unyouthful as to forget the time and place for Lee's lesson's." Harry was grinning now.

"I didn't forget anything Gai-san. I just think that Lee might benefit from seeing just how magic could aid him in his life as a shinobi." Gai's frown disappeared, his grin snapping back into place as he finally understood what the challenge was about. Emotion welled up inside his chest as manly tears started streaming down his face.

In an instant he snatched the man before him into a manly hug, overjoyed with the Englishman's brilliant idea. "I apologize, Harry-sensei, for doubting your dedication to your task as Lee's instructor for the magical arts."

* * *

A/N: I'm really, really, sorry for the long wait. Reality has been a bitch lately, and that's all I'll say on the subject. I'm sorry again for any mistakes within the chapter, as it hasn't been looked at by someone with better grammar and spelling skills then me. The semi good news for every one is the my muse is kicking me and the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to get out. Thank you for every one who's reviewed or has just read my little bit of fiction and hasn't dropped the story. Words just don't express my gratitude. Until next time, Happy Reading!


End file.
